The Heart of A Nobody
by faithwolff14
Summary: This takes place after 358/2 Days and during KH2. Omoi, a newly made Nobody, was found in Twilight Town by Roxas. Now, they are going on a quest to find Sora and defeat Xemnas. Also, Roxas didn't lose his memory. Sucky summary, better story.


A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters affiliated besides my character Omoi. The game and it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of A Nobody

_" Wh..Where... am I? Who...am I?"_

" Hey! Wake up!"

The being opened her eyes, blinded by the light. She looked around, and was startled to see someone looking down at her. " What're you doing out here?" the person asked. She couldn't understand a word he said, and was unable to speak. She blinked, and her vision cleared to show what the person looked like. This person was a boy with golden-brown hair, spiked up to one side, ocean blue eyes, and was in a black over-coat.

All she could do was stare at him, not knowing what to do. " Um... I'm Roxas. Who are you?" he asked. She opened her mouth, trying to say something. " R-Rox-as...Roxas?" she asked, managing to say her first word. " Yeah, that's right. What about you?" he asked, looking curiously at her. " What...ab-about...you?" she said slowly, trying to understand. Roxas looked at her as if she was from another planet.

" What? You don't have a name?" he asked. " Name?" she asked back. Then, a thought went through Roxas's mind: _" Is she a Nobody, like me?"_

" Roxas... name..." she started, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. " I...d-don't ...have..a name..." she was able to say, starting to learn how to talk. That assured Roxas that she is a Nobody. He knelt down, and offered his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a moment, then reached out hers and took it. She staggered when she got to her feet, and Roxas caught her. She felt something she couldn't explain when he caught her.

" Careful!" he said nicely. She nodded. " So..you don't have a name?" he asked. " Yes.." she said slowly. " Well, we'll just have to fix that, huh?" he said, starting to smile. " Fix...that?" she said slowly. He nodded. " I'll give you one!" he said happily, and then started to think. The girl looked around, and she looked down to see she was wearing dark gray shoes with a zipper design on them. A little curious about the rest of her, she walked over to a puddle, and looked at her reflection.

She was a little surprised at what she saw. She has the same color hair that Roxas has, only a little lighter, and it was long. She had green eyes, and she was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, a black vest/jacket over it, black jeans, and she looked on her right hand to see a gold ring with a red gem in the middle. Roxas looked over at her. _" She must be seeing what she looks like." _he thought. He thought he started to actually **feel** something when he looked over at her, but shook it off.

She walked back over to him, and could tell he was having trouble trying to find her a name. Suddenly, a word just went into her thoughts. " Heart..?" she said out loud. Roxas seemed to get his idea. " That's it! Omoi!" he said happily. " Omoi?" she asked. " It means 'heart'. Do you like it?" he explained. She nodded, smiling. " Omoi..." she said, getting used to it. After a few moments of silence, Roxas invited her to come with him.

She accepted, and they were off.

" So... Roxas?" she asked. " Yes?" he replied. " Why are you in that black over coat?" Omoi asked, talking better. Roxas seemed to have a bad memory come back, but explained " I was part of an organization, but I left. I need to find answers to myself, and I wouldn't find them in the organization." he explained. Omoi wondered what he would want to learn about, and Roxas could tell.

" It's this." he started, holding his hand out in front of him. A second later, in a flash of light, came the Keyblade. " Whoa! What _is_ that?" Omoi asked. " It's called the Keyblade. It's used to destroy Heartless, and collect the hearts." he explained. Omoi looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. " Heartless are beings that take hearts, and it **was** my job to destroy them and collect the hearts for the organization's goal: Kingdom Hearts." he explained.

" Kingdom Hearts?" Omoi asked. " It's where all the released hearts gather, and the organization was gonna use it to get hearts of their own." Roxas explained. " Why? Don't you have hearts?" Omoi asked. " No. You don't either." Roxas said. Omoi's eyes widened. " What?" she asked in disbelief. " We are both beings called Nobodies. The organization was made up of Nobodies, and our leader, Xemnas, was the one who started all of this."

Omoi was silent. " A Nobody is born without a heart, and shouldn't even exist." Roxas started explaining, the same way he was told. " We are born when someone loses their heart."

Omoi understood then that it was the reason why she was having trouble doing normal things. " Although, not every Nobody is like us. We were born from people with strong hearts. There are lesser Nobodies." he added. Omoi nodded. " Are you the only Keyblade wielder?" she asked, changing the subject. " No. My other **had** to have been a Keyblade wielder. There...also was one more..." Roxas answered, his voice becoming sadder.

" Who?" Omoi asked. Roxas took a deep breath before answering. " Her name was Xion. She was the fourteenth member of the organization, and...my best friend."

Omoi listened intently. " She...could wield it as well. Until..." he trailed off. " What?" Omoi asked. Roxas didn't answer for a while. Finally, he said " I had to fight her. She had been brainwashed by Xemnas to absorb me and send our memories back to our other. She had the same other as I do. So...I fought her...and I...defeated her. She ended up disappearing...gone forever..."

His voice shook near the end, and Omoi could tell he was pained by the memories. Omoi put her hand lightly on his shoulder, trying to comfort him the best a Nobody could. He noticed, and smiled at her. " Thanks.." he said quietly. She smiled back, having that same feeling come back just like when he caught her. They were walking the streets of Twilight Town, just talking. Roxas basically explained everything Omoi would need to know, and Omoi got to know Roxas better.

Although, the small talk was interrupted by a hooded figure. " Roxas, you and the girl are coming with me." he said. " And what if we decline?" Roxas said, putting an arm in front of Omoi. " Then I shall take you by force, conscious or not!" he said, summoning a dark Keyblade. Roxas summoned his Keyblade, and they went at it. Roxas was too quick for the dark figure, and was barely hurt. They both were tiring, but they kept on. Omoi was watching, and praying for Roxas to win.

Roxas got the man down, and went to deal the finishing blow. But as he rose his Keyblade, the man moved swiftly and hit Roxas on the side of his head, sending him flying. Omoi ran and caught him, and looked at the dark figure. " Now, you come with me." he said.

" Omoi...get outta here. Run..." Roxas said quietly. Omoi gently leaned Roxas up against a wall, then turned to face the man. " Do you want to end up like your friend?" he asked. Omoi closed her eyes, and the dark person started towards her. Roxas watched, trying to warn Omoi. " Omoi! Get out of here!" he called, but she didn't move. The man came closer, and the closer he got, the more Roxas felt a need to get him away from her.

Suddenly, Omoi opened her eyes, and in a flash of light and movement, the dark figure was down. Roxas, who was temporarily blinded, looked at the defeated man. " Omoi! You.." he turned, and his jaw dropped. Omoi held in her hands a Keyblade. It looked almost like Roxas's, but hers had a reddish-purple heart-shaped base, a heart-shaped indent in the "key" part of it, and a heart key chain.

Omoi turned, looked at the man, and watched as he disappeared. " This will **not** be the last we meet..." his voice said eerily as he vanished. Omoi ran over to Roxas, and helped him up. The side of his head was bleeding pretty bad, and that's when she noticed he had a bag with him. She scurried through it and found a bottle marked " Potion".

" Here." she said, opening it for him. He took it, and immediately started to heal. " Thanks." he said. Omoi smiled. Still, Roxas was surprised by how she could use a Keyblade. " How? How can you use that?" he asked, looking at her Keyblade. Omoi shrugged. " I don't know. I just knew I had to do something, then, when I closed my eyes, I felt a power of some sort surging through me. Then, when the time felt right, I just attacked." she explained.

Roxas nodded, knowing that same feeling. Roxas looked down at his clothes, and said " I'm gonna have to get outta this, so we don't attract anymore unwanted attention."

Omoi nodded, and a little later, Roxas was in his original clothes.

Soon, Roxas opened a portal to a different place. " C'mon. It's safe." he assured Omoi. The portal took them to a town, the night sky expanding above them. " What's this place?" Omoi asked. Roxas looked around, and saw a sign saying " Traverse Town".

" C'mon, let's get a hotel to stay the night." Roxas said, walking over to ask someone where a good hotel was. Omoi looked around her, waiting for Roxas. She saw many shops, and a sign that said " First District."

" Omoi! C'mon, I've got a place!" Roxas called. " Coming!" Omoi replied, running over to him.

" This guy says it's pretty good. It doesn't matter, we're only staying one night." Roxas explained as they walked. Omoi nodded, then, became curious about something. " Roxas?" she asked. " Hm?" he replied, scanning the signs.

" Why are you, or we, on this journey?" she asked. Roxas stopped walking. Omoi turned, and saw he had a look of anger in his eyes, if he could have the feeling of anger. " Xemnas..." he started. " Xemnas?" Omoi asked.

" He's the one who made me and Xion fight, he's the one who is wanting to use Kingdom Hearts, he's the one...!" he said, getting more upset, but soon relaxed and said " Xion made me promise to stop him before she disappeared, and I **will** fulfill the promise!"

Omoi nodded, understanding. " Well, I'm here to help. You won't need to do it alone." she said, assuring him. Roxas nodded, then looked up at a sign. " Here we are." he said simply.

The next morning, Roxas opened up another portal. " Where will this go?" Omoi asked. " I've got it set for Agrabah." Roxas replied. " Agrabah?" Omoi asked. " You'll see." he replied, starting to walk through.

When they got there, Omoi was surprised at how it looked. " Wow..." was all she could say.

" Abu! Get back here!" a voice called. Roxas and Omoi both turned to see a monkey running toward them holding a jewel in his hand. The monkey, who they both guessed was this " Abu" guy, ran behind Omoi, hiding behind her leg.

Omoi picked Abu up, and that's when the guy chasing him showed up. " Thanks." he said, catching his breath. " Abu! You know better! We can't be swiping stuff like we used to!" he scolded. Abu reluctantly gave the jewel back, and Omoi handed him to this person. Roxas was a little wary of this guy.

" So who're you?" Omoi asked the man. " I'm Aladdin." he replied. " I'm Omoi." she said back. Roxas just kept an eye on the man. " Aladdin!" a woman called. She was wearing a light blue outfit. " Hey Jasmine, what's wrong?" he asked, a playful yet concerned look in his eyes.

As they talked, Omoi leaned over to Roxas. " Who's she?" she asked. Roxas took a moment. " Well, seeing that she looks nicer..clothes-wise, I mean... maybe she's the Princess?" he suggested. " Maybe. She looks important." Omoi added. After a few moments, Aladdin walked over to the two of them. " Thanks for stopping Abu. But now I gotta go." he said. " No problem." they said in unison.

As Aladdin walked off, Roxas turned to Omoi. " I've been here before, and it looks like the Heartless are gone, and there are no members of my Organization in sight. So, no need to stay here." he explained.

Omoi nodded and they left.

**End of Chapter, folks!**


End file.
